In general, various electronic devices such as a portable phone, an MP3 player, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet personal computer (PC), Galaxy Tab, iPad, and an e-book reader adopt a connection terminal device in order to electrically connect to an external lead line.
In the connection terminal device, a base plate fixed to a board and an operation unit connected vertically movably to an object form the shape of a C-clip on the whole. The operation unit includes a connection part directly contacting an object, an elastic part that provides elasticity to the connection part, when the connection part contacts the object, and an absorption surface that connects the connection part to the elastic part.
When an external object is connected to the connection part, the connection terminal device may appropriately distribute deformation load through elastic deformation of the elastic part, and enables smooth connection between the connection part and the object by balancing the connection part. In this manner, the connection terminal device electrically connects electronic parts to each other.
In the conventional C-clip-shaped connection terminal, however, one end of the connection part is a free end which is not restrained, spaced from the base plate by a predetermined gap. Therefore, as the whole operation unit including the connection part is pressed down or lifted up excessively by a force applied from top to bottom, from bottom to top, from the front of the connection part, or from a side of the connection part, the resulting deformation of the connection terminal device causes frequent connection failures.
That is, because the conventional C-clip-shaped connection terminal device is so configured that the operation unit may move only upward or downward, it does not electrically connect a side of an electronic part to a side of another electronic part. As a result, the layout and design of a product are not made freely.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connection terminal device capable of electrically connecting electronic parts to each other in a sidewise direction, for the purpose of free layout and design of electronic parts, compared to a conventional connection terminal device that connects electronic parts to each other only in a vertical direction.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.